A Helping Hand
by DragonScouter
Summary: Primus. Lizzie Val had never heard of the name until said robot deity asked for the assistance of her family. Now she must lead the Val Clan, now known as the Dragon Scouters, into battle to stop a multiple millennium year long war. Revamp of 'My Cursed Life'. Rated just in case.


**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lizzie: Wait...we are alive?**

**Authoress: Just for today, per birthday request.**

**Nathan: Hey, I'll take what I am given.**

**Val Clan: *sings* Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Jazilynn! Happy Birthday to you!**

**Dark Cyber: We hope your birthday is wonderful. *glances around* And we are glad that you got us out of the rut! *big smile***

**Authoress: D.C...what did you just say?**

**Dark Cyber: *panics* I have to go now! *sprints away***

* * *

Prologue

**Unknown 3rd P.O.V.**

In the darkness, a soft light pulsed. Darkness surrounded everything that it had created and, while it was not wanting to admit it, it needed help. The light knew that its creations would never leave the cycle of war that they had grown accustomed to until everything was gone, unless help was found. But, this help had to be more than simple help. No, this help had to have had experience in fighting and know pain and suffering, to know that everyone truly had room for change, and there was only one being that he could find that had those qualities.

Strange, though, that this being was coming from a race of simple organisms who normally had extremely short lifespans and fought in more wars than could be kept track of. But, as the light looked over the world of the being, it saw that the world had been destroyed, much like its creations' planet had. The only difference was that these beings could not leave their planet and were stuck to slowly die out on its dead husk.

The being that had caught the light's attention was a young girl. It could see that her chemical makeup was different than any other being on the planet and that made her a curiosity. It then looked into her past and saw the pain that she had went through, and even more shocking, the forgiveness she showed one being that used her to terrible ends. That was the kind of forgiveness that the light's creations needed to see and experience. Otherwise, they would be trapped in war...forever.

But, the girl would not come alone. She had survived on her desolate planet thanks to her family, who all seemed extremely close. They would all come, though he would spread them out across the galaxies to help bring an end to the war. Only two teams would be left on the planet where the key turning point of the war was. That was, however, if they all accepted. There was, however, only one way to find out.

* * *

**Lizzie 1st P.O.V.**

I felt weary as I glanced around. Another fight won, another day of survival granted to us. When had things turned out so bad? The end of the world as humanity had known it was a debatable issue to most. Blame was thrown all over, countries angered at other countries. But, I knew the truth. My whole family knew the truth. The end of humanity as we knew it hadn't happened because of an attack on one country from another. It hadn't happened because of spy games, or politics, or even the threat of nuclear weapons. No one had been assassinated. Actually, it was the lack of an assassination that had started it. Whose assassination? Well, that was the easiest question to answer.

Mine.

During a peace summit that was supposed to end tensions that were rising, an unknown operative from an unknown background came into the summit with the intent to kill me. Since the Vals, my family, were helping to make sure there would be no conflicts, the removal of myself, their leader, from the equation would have meant chaos.

The would-be-assassin had been centimeters from driving the blade that he had carried into the back of my neck when I sensed him. While the blade would not have killed me, it would have caused a riot and that was not what this peace summit needed. So, I had used the powers that I had gained through experimentation that was done to me when I was was younger and immobilized him so he would not be a threat. That, however, caused chaos to ring out. Accusations were thrown across the room and we tried to restore order. But, that did not happen.

That, however, was when the first shot drove home.

The bullet, fired by an American Secret Service agent, went through my shoulder and slammed into a Russian guard for their representative. Shots then rang out and, while the Vals were able to stop the shots that day, we could not stop the war. Countries fought each other in brutality, not caring for the civilians that they endangered. Our world was soon lost in a madness of bombs and tactics and bullets. Since the Vals could never choose a side in world debates, all we could do was look out for each other, making sure that we all came out alive.

July 4, 2232 A.D.. Ironic that was the day that the final blow was struck. Each country used its nuclear missile stash and fired at each other country, hoping to annihilate each other and hoped against retaliation. Now, in the year 2248, us Vals were twenty four of the few living beings left on this planet. Since we are immortal to the effects of time and disease, I knew that we would have to one day rebuild, to start the world anew and, maybe, we would be able to make sure that this would never happen again.

Our efforts, however, had not been going as well as I hoped they would. Each time we found a settlement and tried to help, we were chased out or, worse, we were attacked. We never took a life unless we had no choice. We took the blades through our skin instead of striking back. Only when the life of a mortal human was in danger did we rise up and fight back, like today.

"Well, I guess that is finished with." Dark Cyber whispered from his spot next to me. A brother of mine though not through blood, or even species, he had been my confidant and we could always talk to each other.

Outsiders always asked us why the Vals never settled down and started a colony, helped bring the Earth back. But, us Vals only saw each other as brother and sister, nothing more and we would never be able to. Plus, even if we did see more in each other, why would we bring back a population that had destroyed this planet that had once been so full of life? We could never vouch for the actions of our children and they could be even more deadly than normal humans with power just because of our genetics and that they might inherit these powers that the twenty four of us now guard.

Nathan, my friend since childhood, turned to me. "Lizzie, now what? We have to find a food source quickly. We can only live off of Lily's plants for so long."

I nodded. I knew that our own resources would only last a little bit longer. We had to find out where a food source was. "I know Nathan. Let's head to New Sodom and see if they have heard anything."

Nathan nodded and passed the message on to the others. We needed to move and the people of New Sodom would know where to find food since they were such able hunters and gatherers. "Lizzie, Jazmine has detected a flux in the energy around us." Lance suddenly reported.

I turned on a dime and ran over to Jazmine before asking, "Where from?" Energy fluxes were rare these days and they usually meant heat, electricity, or light. Whatever the case, we could use it to rest.

But, the look on her face told me that something was wrong. "I don't know. It keeps growing but it also moves. I can't pinpoint it." She then turned and looked at me directly in the eyes and I could read the worry inside.

"Do you think it is MECH?" James asked as he walked next to me.

MECH, a name that should be stricken from history. They were the ones who did the experimentation on me that gave me my powers, who killed my family and Nathan's, and who had been trying to destroy us. I had been very angered to learn that they had survived through the apocalypse we had gone through. While most of the troops changed, the three leaders stayed alive through a reason that I had not been able to find out, staying the same age I had known them to be since I was younger.

The scientist, Victor Powell, was a cruel man who loved torture to no end. He loved to extract information painfully and brutally, and he loved to punish those who went against him.

The engineer, Troy Galloway, had a thing for experimentation and loved to find test subjects among the survivors of the human race. Unfortunately, I had been forced many times to destroy those creations because they had threatened a human settlement.

The strategist, Leland 'Silas' Bishop, was the true leader of the group. We all knew it. He was cunning, ruthless, and cold. He would take a life without any remorse if it served him. When the Vals first started, we had little information on him. We didn't even know his name. But, when his daughter, Kristen, came to us seeking refuge, she brought with her all the information that we would ever need on him.

Those three were the most cruel beings that could ever exist and, while I believed that everyone could change, given time and the right circumstances, I wasn't pinning my hope on them changing anytime soon.

The shake of her head that Jazmine gave was very relieving. "No. They don't have this kind of energy technology."

I smiled and was about to say something when we were all surrounded by a burning light and I lost consciousness.

When I awoke, I saw that we all were in a room filled with white light and twenty four chairs. It didn't take a genius to see that we were supposed to sit in them. But, that didn't mean that they were safe. I had seen too many traps activated from something as innocent looking as a chair.

"Where...where are we?"

I turned at Melody's soft voice and saw that the others were here and looking around as well. I had no clue as to where we could be. "Jazmine?"

"Not me. But, this room is giving of the same readings that I was detecting earlier." Jazmine answered me as we all started to stand up.

"Please, take a seat."

We all jumped at the voice and I could not tell where it was coming from. "Melody?"

"Can't locate it's origin. It sounds like it is coming from all around us." She answered me right back.

The voice, which had been surprisingly deep, said, "Please, I mean you no harm. All I wish to do is to talk to you. Please, take a seat."

Raising an eyebrow, I nodded and walked forward, prompting the others to do the same, until we were all sitting.

"Who are you? And could we see you please? I have had enough of talking behind false walls for one lifetime." I asked it, though I wasn't sounding too happy. If this was God, then he picked a hell of a time to contact me.

I took back what I just said as a giant metal being walked in front of us. It was huge and I knew that it wasn't of Earth. So, that meant that, most likely, it was another species. "Of course, Miss Val. I did mean to insult you by staying hidden. I was just not sure how you would react to my presence."

"Some presence." I heard Lily mutter.

Shaking my head, I turned to the robot...thing. "Who are you? What are you? Why did you bring us here?" I was in rapid fire question mode and I wanted answers.

The robot nodded toward me. "I am known as Primus. I am the deity, god you would say, of a race of beings from another dimension called Cybertronians. As to why I brought you here, it is because I need your help."

This 'Primus' then went into a long history about his children and how they had grown into a fine species but, soon, power and corruption ran rampant and two mechs tried to stop it. One, however, chose a more direct and violent path than the other and that sparked a civil war. When Primus mentioned that their planet had been destroyed so it was little more than a hunk of waste, I bowed my head. I knew what it was like to lose a planet. These Cybertronians were lucky that they had the technology to leave such a planet.

It was at the end of his tale that I grew curious. "The war has gone on throughout millennium. Civilizations have risen and fallen in the time that this war has taken place and I wish for it to stop, but I cannot interact directly with my creations for I did not make them to simply be puppets. That is why I called you and your family here, Miss Lizzie. I need your help to change this war so the fate of your Earth, and of their Cybertron, does not inflict the same casualties on their own Earth, which still prospers."

I sat there, sifting through the information that Primus had just given me. I knew that my Earth was lost, no matter what I did to try and save it. But, I could now help save another. I could make sure that they did not suffer the same fate that my own did. "What do we need to do?" I asked him. I wanted to help.

Primus nodded. "What you twenty four would need to do is to change from the humans you are now to Cybertronians. It will help you to interact with my creations on their level for, while they might not be as tall as I am, they are still much taller than you are now. But," Um, buts weren't good...usually. "there would be a cost to this transformation."

"What kind of cost?" Matt asked him.

Silence followed for a minute. "I have read your bio-structural data and have found that your anomalies would be removed. In your words, your powers would disappear and you would not have them anymore."

I stared at him in shock before bursting out into laughter. It wasn't a harsh laughter, but one of relief. For the hundreds of years since I had been cursed with my powers, I had worked endlessly to see how I could remove it before I just gave up and accepted them. Now, this metal deity was offering to remove them for me, just like that. "I cannot speak for the others around me but I accept."

A smile of pride spread across my face as the others nodded their assent. We were in this together. "Now, you will be separated into six teams and sent to four different planets. There, you will be charged with making peace between any Autobot and Decepticon survivors you encounter. Gather them and bring them to Earth. Also, your names will need to be changed so you blend in with the Cybertronians you interact with." He then paused. "Also, since you will be a team of your own, you need your own name. What do you wish?"

I smirked. I knew exactly what would fit us. We had started to call ourselves a group name ever since...the end, and it had stuck. "We are the Dragon Scouters."

Primus nodded. "Very well. You will each carry the mark of the Dragon Scouters upon your armor and it will be your identifier."

I nodded and said, "Divide us up Primus. We've done this kind of thing before and just need get this mission rolling so we can meet up again."

Nodding, Primus started to split the teams up. "We will go backwards and start with team six. You will be charged with going to a planet called Dromedon. Make sure that you make peace between all that you meet. There will be challenges, but I have faith in you." He then paused. "Keith Val."

Keith stood up and walked over. "You summoned me?" He had a smirk on his face as he said that.

Primus cracked a smile before saying, "You shall be known as Granite and you will be able to transform into a truck." Keith nodded before standing on a glowing number six that had appeared on the floor.

"Mark Val." Primus stated. Mark walked forward before Primus said, "You will now be known as Windstream and you will be able to transform into a jet." Mark joined Keith.

"Matt Val." Matt walked up to Primus and seemed a little nervous. I wasn't sure why but, with his having psychic powers, I knew that it might have something to do with that. "You will be known as Psychopomp and will have the ability to transform into both a jet and a tank."

Strangely, Matt just stood their for a bit before nodding. Had Primus given him another message? I was not to know as Matt joined the other two.

"And finally, Cole Val." Primus started. Cole walked forward and stood before him. "You are to be known as Argo and you shall be able to transform into a tank." Once Cole walked over and stood on the six, Primus turned to them. "I wish you luck."

And then, before my eyes, the four boys disappeared.

"Next we will have our fifth team and they are to go to a planet known as Velocitron. There, you will find mainly Autobots but a few Decepticons do live on the planet. Bring them together and find a way off of the planet and head toward Earth." Primus stated to us before he started the call.

"Grace Val." So, Grace was to be the first of the girls. She was loving that. "You will now be known as Flarestreak and you will transform into a car." Grace nodded and walked to a glowing number five.

"Clair Val." The electrical mistress walked up to the god before he said, "You will be called Thunderbolt and you will be able to transform into a jet." Clair nodded before going to stand by Grace.

"Yvonne Val." Yvonne walked up to him and I could see the excitement in her eyes. She was the one who usually loved adventure and this would be a lot of fun for her. "You will be known as Ethike and you shall transform into a tank." Oh yeah, I knew that she was going to love this. She then walked to the other two girls.

Finally, Primus turned to Flannery. "Flannery Val." Flannery walked up as elegantly as she usually did. "You will be known as Solaria and you will be able to turn into a helicopter." Flannery gave a respectful nod toward Primus before standing with the girls on the five. So, they had an all boy team and an all girl team. It made me curious as to what the other teams were going to be like.

"Velocitron is a speed planet but that does not mean that they can't pack a punch. Be careful while you are there." Primus warned the four girls before they disappeared.

"Team's four and three will both be going to Cybertron itself. While you are there, you are to locate each other while looking for any Autobot or Decepticon survivors you come across." Primus stated.

And I had to but in. "Wait, if they are going to the same planet, then why are they being separated?"

Primus turned to me before saying, "Even with the size of Cybertronians, it is hard to cover an entire planet while in one large group. Starting them off split off will make it so they will be able to search the planet more efficiently."

I nodded. Made sense. Now it was time for team four to be announced, since I doubted he was going to deviate from his countdown way of assigning us missions.

"Emil Val." I froze when I heard my brother's name called out. While we all counted each other as brother and sister, Emil was my only true relative, a half brother, and it was going to be hard to be away from him. "You will be known as Anarcum and you will be able to transform into a car." I smiled in pride when Emil nodded and smiled before going to stand on a glowing number four.

"Keven Val." I was relieved that Keven was going to be with Emil. He would be able to keep him safe. "You will be known as Flashpoint and you will be able to transform into a car." Keven nodded and walked over to the glowing number.

"Adam Val." So, this was to be another all boy group. Oh well, maybe team three would be all girls. "You will be known as Ozone and will be able to turn into a car. But, you will have another ability. There are few Cybertronians who can change their appearance to mimic the look and voice of another. You will be one of those."

I smiled when Adam laughed and turned to Melody. "Guess I won't need you to change my voice anymore sis." Melody smiled and nodded. I knew she wasn't going to be saying anything yet. While she controlled sound, she wasn't keen on using her voice unless it was necessary. Adam then walked up to the other two boys.

"Jazmine Val." Okay, so not an all boys group. "You will be known as Energia and will be able to transform into a motorcycle." Jazmine smiled and turned to the boys. Oh, she was going to have fun with them.

I wasn't quite as surprised when they disappeared. Okay, half way done.

"Sammantha Val." I smiled as she walked up to Primus. Since she could sense emotions and control them, she was probably feeling the emotions of the god and he must be glad that they were helping. "You will be known as Betaxia and you will be able to transform into a car." She smiled and walked to a glowing number three.

"Summer Val." Summer walked up, her hair flowing like the water she controlled, before saying, "You will now be known as Atlantia and you will be able to transform into both a car and a boat." Summer nodded and joined Sammantha.

"Kristen Val." Well, that made sense. Kristen did control metal and so she would be the obvious choice to send to a metal planet. "You will be called Oria and you will be able to transform into a motorcycle." She smiled and joined the other two girls. I would say that this was turning out to be another all girl group but,

"Colin Val." Yeah, I figured that was going to happen. Since the other group had one girl, this group was going to have one boy. "You will be called Maximo and you will be able to turn into a semi." Guess that meant that Colin was going to be very tall. Good for him. I figured that, since he could both grow and shrink in our world, that he was going to be either tall or short here. Glad he got tall.

The four of them were then teleported.

Primus turned to the remaining eight of us. "You eight will be going in two separate groups to Earth. The fighting there has grown so it will be the key battleground in their war. You are charged in finding both teams and bringing them together while keeping humanity safe. The leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons are both on this planet so watch your step."

I nodded. "We will."

He smiled and started off with team two. "Lily Val." My plant controlling sister walked up to him with a confidence that I hadn't seen in her since we had last had a hope of stopping our world from being consumed. Guess this mission had given her back her normal feeling of control. "You will be known as Petal Shot and you will transform into a car." Lily nodded and walked to a glowing number two.

"Dark Cyber Val." The humanoid living computer virus walked up to the robotic god. "You will be known as Vamp and you will be a cop car." I saw the smirk on Cyber's face and knew he was going to have fun with that. He soon joined Lily.

"Melody Val." Melody slowly walked forward before standing at attention. She was shy when she first met you but I had learned that she could be a lot of fun once she knew you. "You will be known as Muse and you will turn into a jet." Melody nodded and joined the others.

"Lance Val." Oh, this was going to be interesting. I was guessing he was going to get a flying mode since he controlled gravity and had angel wings. "You will be known as Arch Angel and you will turn into a jet. Your wings, however, will be able to separate into a kind of wing similar to the ones you support now and you will be able to use them to fly in your bi-pedal mode." Lance nodded and I could see a smile on his face as he walked over. I knew he was happy to be having something like his angel wings. He had grown quite attached to them in the time he had them and I had figured that he would be scared of losing them.

The four of them then disappeared.

Primus turned to us last four. "You four will be team one and the last team on Earth. Be cautious. You will meet this dimension's version of both your friends and your enemies. Their rolls have not changed."

I nodded. "Understood." Great, that meant that MECH might be here. I didn't want to mess with them.

"Hope Val." Hope turned to Primus. "You will be called Nightshade and you will be able to turned into a car." Hope nodded and stayed where she was as a glowing number one appeared from under her. Guess Primus wanted us in front of him when we left.

"James Val." Our master of winter stood next to Hope. "You will be called Whiteout and you will be able to transform into a car as well." James nodded.

"Nathan Val." I was so glad that I was going to be with Nathan. We had been through so much that I would hate to be away from him. I had known him longer than any of the others. "You will be called Chaom and you will have the ability to turn into both a jet and a tank." Nathan nodded and stood by the others.

Now we were down to just me. "Miss Lizzie, while your family has shown some of the qualities that brought you all here, you were the reason that I chose you all. Never lose your ability to forgive those who have hurt you. Otherwise, this mission will be for naught." He then paused before saying, "From today, you will be known as Pandimala, leader of the Dragon Scouters, and you will be able to change into both a jet and a tank."

I smiled and nodded before joining my team. We had much to do if we were to save this Earth. I would not let it fall into chaos like ours did. "We will do our best Primus."

He gave a small smile and nodded. That was the last thing I saw before everything went dark.

* * *

**Authoress: Well, since everyone else is asleep... *takes out magic marker* I think I am going to have some fun. *evil smirk***

* * *

**AN: And here is a new story from my future pile brought to life thanks to a birthday request! Happy Birthday again Jazilynn! I hope you like this. Now, as for the rest of you, I hoped you liked this too. I am going for a new angle in this story and I am hoping that it works. Also, I need your advice. I am thinking of either doing these chapters so, at each one, we are with another of the six groups (though that could stretch out quite a bit) or I could just focus on the main team on Earth for most of the time, with occasional glances at the other groups. Or I could just move to each group during the chapter, in effect maybe making it longer. So, I have a poll up now that will allow you, the reader, to help me decide. So, if you wouldn't mind hopping to my profile and giving me your feedback on this, that would be great. Well, until next we meet, drop a review for my work, even if it is to say hello. =D**


End file.
